Blown By the wind
by silverchain96
Summary: Haruno Sakura was just an ordinary student with a unique pink hair. Despite her uniqueness, she had never been in love before and set her sights on her dream-becoming a GREAT doctor one day. Until an expected incident happened that changed her life FOREVER.


It was a fined and a perfect day to start as a beautiful sunrise had show up itself behind the clear sky. Sakura prepared a plate of French toast added with some strawberry jam on it and had a glass of orange juice. She sat on the dining table and enjoyed her home-made breakfast before went off to school.

* * *

It's already 8.25 a.m but there is still no sign of their Biology teacher who should show up right now.

''I can't believe he's late again!'' Sakura complained to her best friend, Ino.

''Oi forehead, you should get to use to it by now you know he's always late.'' She said while looking at herself on a mirror checking if there any flaws on her face.

''Sorry guys, I'm late again. You see I had an important meeting that needs my presence.'' Kakashi explained to his students whom seemed demand for his explanations. ''Well, now open your textbook page 237. We are going to learn a new chapter which is…'

''Human cells.'' Sakura cut him.

''Yes,'' He then took a marker pen and started writing on the board.

Sakura was so preoccupied writing down her note while listening to her teacher explaining the topic until someone interrupted them. A firmed knock on the door could be heard causing her teacher to stop from his lecturing.

''Come in.'' He said.

A tall young beautiful woman entered the class. She was whispering something to their teacher which she have no idea what it is. Then her sensei nodded in understanding before the lady walk off the room.

''Well, well, well.. it looks like I have a news for you guys. Whether it's a good or a bad it's all up to you, how you guys take it.'' Kakashi said with glee in his voice trying to make a joke at the same time. His eyes averted to each of his students watching their every reaction.

''We have a new transferred student today, so please give him a warm welcome.'' Kakashi said while a young boy entered the class. His hands shoved in his pocket. The way he walked showed so much confident in him. He turned himself on the left side and was now facing the whole class.

''So please, introduced yourself.'' Kakashi said. His arms were crossed-holding a book in his left hand while leaning on the desk to support himself. His smile never once leaved his face.

All the girls started to whispers to each other and their faces were blushing madly when they saw his handsome feature. His raven spiky dark hair looks perfect on him while his dark onyx orbs held so much mystery which makes his appearance stood out more in the room.

On the other hand, Sakura could care less about it as she continued writing her notes down. She heard one of her classmate sighed dreamily at the said guy. For Sakura it's getting more annoyed every second with her friends behavior. They were really childish and god knows he is just a human being. Sakura wondered. What was so special about this guy? The one thing that she could admit was that he had the best looking in their school. She bet that this guy would already have his own fan club.

The news of the transferred student spread out like a wind in the entire school.

Wherever she goes she heard most of the girls gossiping about the new comer even in the cafeteria, library, and rest room she still could hear about it.

'This is really frustrating!' she mentally cursed to herself but decided to just ignore it.

Time sure flies fast. It's been 2 weeks since the new guy had been with them. The thought came through her mind when she suddenly recalled that she was the only one who didn't talk to the new guy. Let alone introduce herself to him.

_**Flashbacks**_

''Sakura-chan!'' Someone called her. She turned to her right side to see Hinata smiling shyly at her.

''W..why are you still here?'' she asked while looking at the small group where the new guy surrounded by their classmates.

''Why didn't y..you join t..th..them? I mean, dd..don't you want to introduce yourself to the new comer?'' She asked innocently. Hinata are their school assistant monitor. She's a great girl even though she is a very shy person. Everyone loves her because she has a soft heart. Her black straight hairs and her beauty were admired by most of the girls in their school.

''Well, you see he seem so busy right now.'' Sakura glanced to the group before turning back to her friend.

''Maybe I should introduce myself later.'' Sakura said shortly smiling a bit at her friend.

''Oh- okay then.'' Hinata nodding in understanding and went back to her seat.

_**End of flashbacks**_

Apparently to Sakura, introduce yourself to someone was not really_ that necessary,_ but she could not stop to think that it was kind of rude of her.

Sakura mentally cursed herself as she took a glanced on her cute watch on her wrist that shows 9.25 a.m. She still had 5 more minutes before she could make it to the Chemistry lab.

Last time, she got detention from her fierce chemistry teacher Mrs. Kurenai. It was really embarrassing moment to her as the teacher asked her to stand on the chair at the corner of the room while wearing a stupid detention hat on her head. Some of her classmate teased her for being late. Sakura shook her head at the memory. She wasn't going to make that happen. Like _**EVER**_ _again._

She was holding her chemistry books in her hands, running down the hall while keeping her pace steady. She needed to be hurry in other to be in her class on time.

'Shoot! 3 minutes more left!' She panicked.

She really did not want to get detention. This day could be even more worse. Now she was running down the stairs. ''Sakura, watch out!'' someone warned her. But to her dismay, the warned that was given to her was _a little too_ late when her legs suddenly tripped causing her to fall, face first.

She immediately closed her eyes ready to face the cemented floor. She waited for the moment to come but it didn't happen. To her surprise, she bumped into someone's chest. She could feel that her savior holding her waist securely prevent her from falling.

''I.. I..I'm sorry I was in hurry,'' Sakura muttered quietly but loud enough for the person to hear. Her eyes closed. Cheeks redden feeling a little embarrassed. She's being clumsy _again_.

'Hn.'

*…*

That simple replied really caught her attention. She looked up and saw his handsome face.

''Sasuke..'' his name slipped from her lips. Her eyes completely widen in shock.

''Haruno'' He said quietly.

* * *

**Author's note: Do leave a review, they greatly pleased and inspired me. I need to know what you think. They will maybe more multi-chapter to come.**


End file.
